I WANT TO BELIEVE Cap No16: La vida después de tí
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: ¿Q sucede después d perder a alguien q amas?, Nada es igual, Lo que un día fue ya no será, nos obligamos a vivir aunque sea del recuerdo de un fantasma eterno que nos acompañara siempre.


_**I WANT TO BELIEVE.- Capítulo 16: La vida después de ti**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad y Leo le pertenece a Azul y Serio 1…. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

**DETALLES**:

**Idea original**: Azul y Serio 1.

**Adaptación**: Azul Celeste

**Guión**: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste

**Archivado**: 8 de octubre del 2009

**Publicado**: según el Fanfiction…

_**( titulo y resumen tomado de la letra de la canción de Lu: "la vida después de ti")**_

_**Alusión a la cancion "dime" de Rossana Arbelo**_

**Notas de Azul Celeste: **

**Pido una gran disculpa, pero hemos tenido muchos puntos ciegos que hemos tratado de arreglar lo mejor que se ha podido. **

**También pido una gran disculpa a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos un Review. A veces estamos ocupados pensando en otras cosas que no tomamos en cuenta este gran Detalle… Muchas gracias a: QueenTigrilla95, Naty-kitty, Violetita, Fer-Uchiha, ÁguilaLove, Iann, SombraSerio, Superhipermegaonda, DannyStarGirl y a PaulitaPerla. Sus palabras valen oro para nosotros y tomaremos en cuenta sus sugerencias…**

**Aprovecho para decirles que a partir del capítulo 17, el relato será publicado en la cuenta de la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", aquí en el Fanfiction, ya que varios "escritores" nos hemos unido para formar un equipo. Aquí el relato será publicado por capítulos no se desesperen, ya hay muchos capítulos que iremos publicando por semana… como una serie de TV… y hablando de Serio… (dije Serio?--- ya lo alucino, jejeje) … quiero pedirle un Grandísimo favor a todos los Fans de Combo niños que me están leyendo en este momento: en México han quitado el horario de transmisión de los Combo Niños de las 6:30 AM. Pido a todo aquel que me lea, que mande un mail o deje alguna nota en las páginas de Disney y Disney XD pidiendo que vuelvan a transmitir el horario de combo niños, pero en horas más accesibles… es decir. el horario que se transmitían o en su defecto: a las 6:30, 16:30 o 22:30 am.**

**Sería genial que ellos vieran que los fans estamos unidos y que cuando nos decidimos…hacemos lo que con sus programas nos enseñan: que la unión hace la fuerza, siempre y cuando sea para bien…. ¿no creen? Yo si.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer estas líneas, y sobre todo, gracias por leer mi relato… bueno, nuestro relato, que aunque yo lo inicié. Gracias a mi AzulySerio1 y a las demás personas que conformaremos el equipo de la Comunidad de: "Combo niños virtuales" esperamos que en verdad sea de su agrado.**

**Enigma_X, Azul_Celeste.**

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE.- **__**Capítulo 16: La vida después de ti**_

_**Resumen: ¿Q sucede después d perder a alguien q amas?, Nada es igual, Lo que un día fue ya no será, nos obligamos a vivir aunque sea del recuerdo de un fantasma eterno que nos acompañara siempre. **_

"Dime adonde va la fé,

que se desploma cuando no te ve…

dime a donde va el amor,

si te vas, si te pierdo, dímelo…

a donde irá a parar el desconsuelo,

si te empiezo a echar de menos…

Dime: a donde voy a ir, yo sin ti…

Dime… que quiero saber donde voy a caer,

Donde estás que no encuentro: las alas y el viento…

Dime… que quiero saber como puedo volver

A encender la luz… apagándome.

Dime donde va la fé,

Cuando no queda nada en que creer.

Dime a donde va el amor,

Cuando hay sentimientos

Que sin ti se mueren dentro…

Sin ganas de luchar: nace un credo

Y siempre queda cerca un cielo…

Pero dime: si hay un cielo para mi si estoy sin ti."

_Canción: Dime de Rossana_

_**Los chicos siguen al Maestre Grinto callados, llorando en silencio, temerosos, somnolientos y a la vez sorprendidos por la dureza de Grinto al no decir nada… de repente, se detienen, miran al maestre caminar solo y en silencio… cuando Grinto voltea, ve a los chicos mirándolo… solo hasta entonces es cuando Grinto cae de rodillas al suelo… y comienza a llorar… en seguida todos los chicos, incluyendo a Bernie, van corriendo hasta él abrazándose entre todos y llorando en silencio… todos sentimos el mismo dolor…un combo niño se ha ido… una hija nos ha dejado… un amor se ha marchado… una amiga ha partido… no se puede evitar sentir tanto dolor aunque sabemos que puede estar en un lugar mejor, una parte de nuestra alma siempre se irá con quien tuvo que partir antes que nosotros.**_

_**-**__soy un tonto…__**- dice el maestre Grinto sollozando…- **__ no puedo hacerme el fuerte delante de ustedes, hijos míos, me conocen bastante como para saber que es lo que estoy sintiendo... pero no podemos dejar que esto nos haga desistir de nuestra misión… niños, este día va a ser muy difícil para todos… debemos ser fuertes, no debemos dejar que esto no derrote y nos impida alcanzar nuestro objetivo… debemos honrar su memoria, y solo lo lograremos cuando hayamos derrotado al demonio de Ah Puch y lo regresemos al mundo divino del mal que es donde debe permanecer…_

_-¿pero como lo lograremos Maestre?- __**pregunta Paco**_

_- sí, si el demonio fue tan hábil para ocultar sus intensiones y lograr engañarme, eso significa que aun no conocemos su poder…- __**dice Leo **_

_-no olviden cual es la finalidad de todo por lo que han pasado estos últimos días…- __**dice cabeza**_

_- es cierto…- __**dice Azul…- **__venimos a obtener nuestros elementos…_

_- así es, los elementos son la clave de todo esto… son el medio para detener a Ah Puch, solo han hecho una pequeña parte al obtener las perlas… ahora solo falta obtener los elementos y que cada uno aprenda a controlarlos…para poder derrotar a Ah Puch…_

_- y vengar la muerte de Cinza…- __**dice Leo entre dientes…todos se le quedan viendo… pueden ver la ira reflejado en sus ojos pardos…**_

_- No Leo… la venganza nunca es buena…eso tu lo sabes _

_- Maestre… fue mi culpa todo lo que ocurrió… si hubiera sabido que fue él… ¡ese maldito demonio!… quien me envió… yo jamás hubiera permitido que sucediera todo lo que pasó… ¡jamás hubiera permitido que Cinza se acercara a é!l…¡ ni siquiera habría permitido que ella estuviera en el mismo lugar que él…!_

_- Leo…_

_- No maestre… ¡no importa lo que me diga!… ¡si lucho será por ella!… ¡será por Cinza!… _

_- Leo, no debes de perder de vista tu objetivo… tienes que obtener los elementos… no la venganza…_

_-¡obtendré los elementos para vengar a Cinza!…_

_- oye niño…¿ que no estás escuchando…?_

_- ¡no me importa que es lo que me digan!… si logro obtener los elementos, será para vengar la muerte de Cinza... ¡Acabaré con ese demonio yo mismo si es necesario!...- __**dice Leo alejándose de ellos hasta la orilla de la pirámide…**_

_-¡Leo!...- __**le grita Pilar…tratando de ir por él…**_

_- ¡No Pilar!-__**le dice el maestre Grinto frenando su camino, Pilar se detiene mirando a Leo alejarse…- **_

_**-¡**__Pero Maestre…!_

_- No te preocupes por él… necesita estar solo. Tiene que aceptar la realidad y hasta que no lo haga, solo pensará en su venganza contra Ah Puch. Necesito que aclare ese sentimiento, Su corazón tiene que estar limpio, sin ningún sentimiento negativo dentro de él… de lo contrario no podrá obtener su elemento… debemos darle tiempo… así como nosotros debemos aceptar lo que ha pasado…no debe haber ningún sentimiento maligno dentro de nosotros._

_Deben descansar, combo niños… no han descansado desde que llegaron a Cd. Divina y deben estar tranquilos y con la mente despejada para poder obtener los elementos sin ningún problema…_

_- no creo que podamos descansar con este sol, maestre…- Dice Paco…_

_- traten de descansar lo mas que puedan, lo que nos espera será un día de intensa practica y esfuerzo…tenemos que superar lo que ocurrió, es el mas grande esfuerzo que les voy a pedir, por ahora…_

_**- entre todos intentaron hacer una casa de campaña uniendo las frazadas y se preparan para descansar… mientras Paco se acerca hacia una de las orillas de la explanada de la pirámide y se sienta para observar la vista… sin embargo… en lugar de observar… Paco solo mira hacia la nada… cuando de repente sale una lágrima de sus ojos…cerrándolos con fuerza para que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir…**_

_**-¿**__Paco..?... __**escucha una voz conocida a sus espaldas…el no responde e inmediatamente seca sus lágrimas para que no se den cuenta…**_

_-¿puedo sentarme contigo?…- __**le pregunta Pilar tristemente… Paco sigue sin responder…pero voltea a mirarla... Pilar lo observa con sus ojos brillosos… en eso… él se levanta y la abraza… y Pilar rompe a llorar en sus brazos…y Paco junto con ella…**_

_- Dime Paco… ¿que va a pasar ahora?... ¿que vamos a hacer? … ¿como vamos a superar esto?-__** le pregunta Pilar entre llanto…Paco no sabe que decir… como sabemos, ese no es el fuerte de Paco… sin embargo solo cierra sus ojos y deja que sea su corazón quien hable… después de todo, las situaciones como ésta, es lo que nos acerca más a las personas que queremos… y aunque Pilar y Paco lo nieguen, ellos se quieren (a su manera)…**_

_- no lo sé Pilar… realmente no sé que va a suceder ahora… pero debemos ser fuertes…eso haría ella por nosotros…le dice entre sollozos… _

"_**lágrimas que caen por un amigo que ha partido… por un sentimiento que no conocemos… lágrimas de temor, de cariño… y de amor… lágrimas solo son"… Paco y Pilar se miran mutuamente… en otra situación ambos ya se hubieran separados totalmente sonrojados por la pena… pero en esta ocasión, todo es diferente… Paco y Pilar se Abrazan nuevamente esta vez con mas fuerza, la fuerza que un sentimiento desconocido puede hacer entre dos personas que nunca demuestran lo que sienten ante los demás… la fuerza del amor y la amistad…**_

_**Mientras tanto, Leo llega hasta la orilla mas lejana de la pirámide, la brisa matutina juega con su cabello, mientras el sostiene la mascara del murciélago entre sus manos**__…_

_-Mira Cinza… esto es lo que quería que pudieras ver… la vista encima de la pirámide…- __**dice Leo con lágrimas en los ojos…**__ - ¿como pude ser tan tonto y no haber sospechado que todo fue un engaño?, ¿porque no pude evitar todo lo que sucedió?_

_- "lo que pasó no lo podías saber, no te culpes, tu solo fuiste una víctima mas de ese Divino del mal…"_

_- No… yo fui el culpable… si no me hubiera dejado engañar creyendo que él era mi padre… Cinza ahora aquí, conmigo…_

_-"eso no lo sabes, tu no tienes el control sobre tu vida, ni la de ella… ni en la de nadie…solo el destino"_

_- no me pidas que crea en un destino…_

_- "Cinza creía en el destino…"_

_- si pero yo ya no tengo ningún destino… todo eso se fue junto con ella…_

_-"Leo, mira tu mano izquierda… ¿Qué ves ahí?"_

_- su anillo…_

_- "No… ¡Tú anillo!… ella te lo regaló…"_

_- no, yo se lo obsequié a ella…_

_-"y ella te lo regresó… y ¿ recuerdas que __fué __lo que te dijo?"_

_- no… no puedo ni quiero recordar esos momentos…_

_-" tienes que hacerlo…yo te ayudaré __aunque no quieras__… lo que tienes en tu dedo meñique no es un anillo… es el último deseo de Cinza: obtener su elemento… en él te dejó su alma y su corazón y te dijo que nunca te abandonaría…"_

_- ¿pero como obtendré el elemento si ya no somos uno?_

_-"eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es que superes la muerte de Cinza, de lo contrario no podrás obtener el elemento que ella tanto deseaba... tu sabes como pensaba ella, ella siempre veía las cosas de forma positiva… estaría decepcionada de ti si te viera como te estás comportando… no estás honrando su memoria…la estás matando nuevamente…"_

_-¡no!, ¡eso Nunca!... yo nunca le haría algo así a ella…_

_-"¡entonces reacciona, Leo!... si no, de nada servirá la muerte de Cinza si permites que ese divino del mal o demonio, como quieras llamarlo… gane… ¡debes obtener esos elementos!"_

_-¡entonces lo haré!… cumpliré su última voluntad, obtendré su elemento…_

_- "¡Muy bien dicho!"_

_- Juro por mi vida, que obtendré el elemento para ella._

_**Mientras Tanto… Azul estaba dentro de la sombra que la "tienda de frazadas" daba… sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas… Serio estaba a un lado de ella acostado mirando pasar las nubes del cielo, mordisqueando un palito de árbol que se encontró ahí cerca…Azul voltea a mirarlo por unos segundos.**_

_- ¿Cómo lo haces?- _

_-¿EH?---__**- reacciona Serio- **__lo siento Azul… ¿decías algo?_

_- preguntaba ¿como lo haces?... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que pasó?, ¿después de lo que viste?- le __**pregunta ella tristemente…**_

_- no lo estoy, Azul… después de lo que ví, no estoy tranquilo…pienso en ella… en su temor en ese momento… en ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaba mientras… si vida se estaba yendo?... trato de recordarla como era ella… como era Cinza en realidad… trato de recordar su optimismo y su sabiduría a pesar de tener la misma edad que nosotros…y en la promesa que le hice…_

_-¿la promesa que me contaste, era para ella?…¿la confesión era para ella?_

_- en parte sí… pero no todo…tenías razón, Azul… el tiempo no espera…_

_-¿algún día me dirás que le ibas a confesar?_

_-¿eh?... creo que no me entendiste bien… yo no le iba a confesar algo a ella…_

_- entonces…¿Qué le prometiste?_

_- le prometí q algún día le confesaría algo a alguien… pero mas que confesar, es decirle algo a alguien…_

_- ¿puedo saber quién es ese Alguien…?__**- le pregunta azul… Serio voltea a mirarla, éste sería el mejor momento para que el comenzara a decirle lo que siente por ella…¿lo hará realmente?...**_

_- Azul… yo he querido… preguntarte muchas cosas… pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide…no sé si este sea el mejor momento pero necesito saber si…_

_-Chicos… ya debemos seguir adelante…_

_- ¡pero Maestre!…¡ solo han pasado como 10 minutos desde que hicimos la tienda de descanso…!- __**dice Azul**__…_

_- Azul yo comprendo que están cansados… pero debemos obtener los elementos y que sean asignados, después podrán descansar un momento más…- __**les dice el maestre Grinto**__…_

_- está bien, maestre…- __**dice Azul resignada**__…_

_- dejemos esto para después…- __**le dice Serio… Azul sonríe…mientras el maestre reúne a los demás…**_

_- Bien niños... debemos iniciar lo último para obtener los elementos: llegar hasta las estatuas de los antiguos guardianes y así obtener los elementos… si todo sale bien… en unos minutos cada quien obtendrá su elemento…_

_- Maestre… quiero disculparme por lo que dije hace unos momentos… tiene razón… debo honrar la memoria de Cinza, y al pensar de la manera en que lo hacía… __no la estaba respetando__… pido disculpas __a ella y a ustedes__ y prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en ver como obtendré el elemento que nos correspondía a ella y a mí…_

_- no tiene__s nada __que disculpar, Leo… y la respuesta a esa pregunta que te estás haciendo, la tienes en tu mano izquierda… todo está bien… lo comprenderás a su debido tiempo…el tiempo lo cura todo… ¿no creen?, yo si._

_**Por fin Leo puede sonreír, a veces solo hace falta unos cuantos minutos para comprender que el mayor dolor que llevamos en el corazón, puede ser pasajero… no es bueno pensar en el dolor que ocasiona la muerte, sino pensar en la vida que podemos llevar de ahora en adelante, después de un amor que no se olvida ni se olvidará nunca… los chicos lo abrazan y lo palmean en la espalda… al tiempo que dice el maestre Grinto…**_

_**-¡ **__Bienvenido de nuevo, Leo, bienvenido a la nueva vida después de la vida!…_

_**Y se dirigen con Rumbo hacia las estatuas de los Guardianes… la aventura inicia nuevamente… esta vez, hacia un rumbo desconocido…**_


End file.
